1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waterproof ceiling and, more particularly, to a waterproof ceiling, which standardizes respective parts to enable the installation of multiple types of structures, avoids spatial restrictions when a pipe, wire, duct, tray and others are installed, and maximizes the circulation of air, thus preventing damage due to the water leakage from a ceiling at a place where expensive equipment is protected or confidential materials are secured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a lightweight ceiling steel frame for evenly arranging and supporting a ceiling finishing material, a T-BAR, an M-BAR, or a TH-BAR for attaching the finishing material, and a ceiling finishing material such as aluminum, a gypsum board, or Miton are used as the ceiling material of a general building.
Water leakage from a ceiling causes fatal damage to main equipment (server, precision equipment, medical equipment, electronic devices, etc.) and power equipment, and leads to secondary damage such as the loss of information resources, thus resulting in vast damage to property. Particularly, cooling and heating water pipes, fire extinguishing water pipes and other water pipes are installed inside the ceiling surface of a building. Thus, when water leaks from the water pipes in the ceiling of the same floor or an upper floor, the water may cause serious damage to equipment installed under the water pipes.
For example, due to the malfunction of the sprinklers of an upper floor (6F), which is two floors up from the computer room of a security corporation situated on the fourth floor, a flooding accident of the computer room occurred in the year 2000. This accident led to property damage which amounted to several tens of billions of won and the interruption of security exchange services. As is known from the example, the leakage of water or the malfunction of equipment can cause serious trouble related to information which is the main resource of an information society and the function of a building, for example, the server of a computer room, the computerized information of a bank, the power equipment of a building, and expensive medical equipment, thus causing damage to customers, members, and consumers.
In order to solve the problem and prevent the leakage of water, the construction work of removing the water pipes from the ceiling, installing a gas extinguishing system, and waterproofing the bottom of an upper floor has been performed. However, conducting the work is in most cases impossible because there are few cases where the upper floor is empty. Although waterproofing is possible, it is substantially impossible to prevent the leakage of water to a fan coil pipe, an outlet box and other gaps. Even if the passage of water to the fan coil pipe, outlet box and other gaps is prevented, it is difficult to get rid of water spread out broadly in a horizontal direction within a short period of time.
In order to solve the problem, Korean U.M. Registration No. 264930, which is entitled “Auxiliary Appliance for Detecting Water Leakage from Ceiling”, has been proposed. The auxiliary appliance includes a plurality of waterproof assemblies joined together so as to prevent water from leaking out of the entire area of a ceiling. A hanger frame secures each waterproof assembly to the back of concrete while maintaining a predetermined space for installing equipment. A drain pipe is mounted to the side edge of each waterproof assembly to drain leaked water. A plurality of water leakage sensors is secured to each waterproof assembly at regular intervals, thus generating an electric detection signal when a predetermined amount of water is detected. An alarm unit is embedded in each waterproof assembly, and transmits a warning sound to a manager, in response to the detected signal. In order to waterproof a ceiling surface, auxiliary waterproofing materials are layered up.
However, the conventional waterproofed ceiling is problematic in that a plurality of waterproof reinforcing materials is layered in each waterproof assembly, so that the weight of the ceiling increases, thus making it difficult to construct and increasing construction cost. Further, this ceiling is problematic in that, when an excessive amount of water leaks from an upper ceiling, the ceiling surface does not bear the weight of water, so that the ceiling surface tends to be destroyed or sag down.
As another technology, Korean patent No. 10-0702847, which is entitled “Light-weight Double Ceiling Structure for Preventing Passage of Water and Dust”, has been laid open. The double ceiling structure requires a two-stage height to install the structure in a ceiling, so that it is impossible to apply the double ceiling structure if there is no extra space in the ceiling. Further, the double ceiling structure is problematic in that a hanger unit passes through a waterproof ceiling surface, so that perfect waterproofing is limited, and it is impossible to check the interior of the ceiling after the double ceiling structure was constructed, and it is inconvenient to assemble and construct.